Une journée pas comme les autres
by Manonette
Summary: OS Bill & Tom se pacsent aujourd'hui. Mais rien ne va se dérouler comme ils l'auraient imaginé...


Ce matin là, Bill se réveilla avec, en tête, cette étrange voix qui a le don de vous mettre mal à l'aise en vous entonnant gravement un « c'est le grand jour », le dit jour d'un évènement d'une importance colossale.

Il se leva, bailla et s'étira, le cœur quelque peu battant. Se frottant les yeux, il se retourna puis sourit en apercevant une touffe de dreads emmêlées sortir des couvertures. Il s'agenouilla alors sur le lit puis tira les draps, laissant apparaître la bouille toute endormie de Tom, son petit ami.

- Bébé, c'est l'heure de se lever, chuchota Bill à l'oreille du blond.

L'androgyne continua, passant doucement sa main sur le visage de Tom qui grogna.

- Tu as deux solutions, continua-t-il. Solution A, tu descends, sans faire d'histoires, jusqu'à la cuisine ; solution B, j'emploie les grands moyens.

Pour toute réponse, le dreadé se tourna sur le ventre, attrapa vivement un oreiller qui traînait sur le lit et le rabattit sur sa tête, manquant de peu celle de Bill. Ce dernier haussa son fameux sourcil droit en signe d'indignation.

- Mauvaise réponse.

Il se leva pour mieux se poster aux pieds du lit, puis, d'un geste extrêmement vif, il empoigna les couvertures, les tirant de toutes ses forces. La silhouette sans tête de Tom apparu alors, uniquement vêtue d'un boxer noir.

Un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, Bill s'avança, la main tendue, vers la dernière cachette de Tom.

Se délectant déjà de sa future victoire, le brun ne vit que trop tard le corps fin et élancé du dreadé glisser jusqu'au sol puis ramper sous le lit. Il referma sa main dans le vide, poussant un cri de rage. Il s'accroupie et pencha sa tête sous le meuble. Lorsqu'il aperçu Tom lui faire un petit coucou de sa main, il plissa les yeux et siffla un « chéri, tu sors, t'es mort ». Le blond railla :

- Il faudrait déjà que je sorte ...

Bill pesta.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Ceci dit, il se redressa puis saisi fermement les barreaux du lit entre ses mains. Il se plaça correctement, puis arracha le géant du sol, le tirant du mieux qu'il le pouvait. A bout de souffle, et après avoir déplacé le meuble de quelques mètres, Bill pencha sa tête sur le côté et tomba directement dans les yeux du blond, qui ne souriait plus du tout. Sans prévenir, ce dernier s'élança sous le lit, dans une ultime tentative. Ayant prévu le coup, l'androgyne plongea, s'agrippant aux pieds de son partenaire. Tom cria, enfonçant ses ongles dans la moquette, dans l'espoir de gagner quelques centimètres. Mais c'était sans compter Bill, qui était désormais debout et tirait férocement sur ses jambes imberbes. Il donna un coup sec et Tom se retrouva dehors en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour l'écrire. Le brun continua alors sur sa lancée, traînant derrière lui le corps étendu de son amant.

Tom, face contre terre, chouina :

- Bill ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, le blond, saucissonné à une chaise de la cuisine, avalait avec un regard noir la becquée que Bill lui donnait.

- C'est bon mon ange ? questionna l'androgyne.

Tom grogna. Ce soir, il aurait sa revanche.

**

Bill.

Tom.

25 ans.

Bientôt pacsés.

**

- Chéri ! Mais où diable as-tu donc posé ta chemise ?

Devant son miroir, Bill se risqua un coup d'œil vers l'arrière de sa chambre. Lorsqu'il aperçu l'objet à l'origine de tout ce vacarme, il leva les yeux aux ciel.

- Maman, 180° sud.

La femme se stoppa dans la vidange du grand placard et fronça les sourcils. Bill secoua la tête :

- Juste derrière toi.

Simone se retourna et poussa une exclamation de joie en découvrant la chemise violette parfaitement repassée et impeccablement posée sur le dossier d'un petit fauteuil au centre de la pièce.

Il était près de neuf heures et les deux futurs « mariés » se préparaient séparément, respectivement aidés par un de leurs proches, en l'occurrence, leur mère. Selon la tradition, Bill avait insisté pour que lui et Tom ne se voient pas avant leur union, de peur qu'une horrible malédiction ne vienne les frapper. La cérémonie était prévue à 10 heures dans la petite mairie de la ville. Toute la famille avait bien évidemment été conviée et l'effectif était monté jusqu'à une centaine de personnes. Autant de monde ne pouvant rentrer dans la mairie, les garçons avaient décidé que seuls les parents les plus proches assisteraient à leur accord. Tous se retrouveraient ensuite pour le grand banquet organisé dans une salle que Bill et Tom avaient loué spécialement pour l'occasion.

Il était neuf heures du matin, et la journée commençait plutôt mal pour ce pauvre Bill ...

- Mais ... misère ! Pourquoi donc ne veulent-ils pas se mettre en place ?!

Cela faisait maintenant près de trois quarts d'heure que le bel androgyne se tuait à essayer de dresser correctement ses cheveux sur son crâne. Il commençait légèrement à paniquer lorsqu'il détourna ses yeux vers la bouteille qu'il tenait entre les mains. Il poussa alors une exclamation d'horreur. Sur l'étiquette, on pouvait aisément lire :

« Eau thermale d'Avène – Brumisateur »

Après avoir forcé le réveil de son adorable fiancé, Bill avait dû repasser les deux costumes, refaire le lit, ranger les différents accessoires témoignant de la nuit passée, accueillir sa mère et celle de Tom dans leur appartement, faire du café, et subir les attouchements du blond qui ne manquait pas une occasion de lui prouver qu'il lui appartiendrait bientôt totalement.

Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, le traiteur avait appelé en lui annonçant qu'il arriverait avec une heure de retard.

Il était près de neuf heures et quart du matin, et Bill était au bord de la crise de nerf.

Ses cheveux séchés, le brun s'appliquait désormais à les hérisser à l'aide de la bonne lotion. Il avait passé sa chemise et sa mère préparait la palette pour la séance de maquillage. Alors qu'il s'attaquait à une mèche particulièrement rebelle, il entendit pleurnicher. Il se tourna vers Simone. La femme ouvrait une à une les différentes poudres colorées, son corps parcouru de soubresauts. Bill soupira :

- Maman ... enfin ...

La femme le regarda en riant nerveusement à travers ses larmes l'air de dire « c'est comme ça ».

L'androgyne l'observa d'un air attendrit et s'approcha pour la bercer contre lui. C'est au moment où il passa ses bras autour de sa fine taille qu'elle commença réellement à pleurer. Ses spasmes se firent de plus en plus violents et un torrent d'eau se mit à dévaler la pente de ses joues, venant inexorablement s'écraser sur... « mon maquillage ! » hurla intérieurement Bill. Horrifié, le brun se précipita de déplacer tous les fards et différents artifices présents sur la commode. Une fois ses trésors hors de portée, il souffla un bon coup et reprit sa mère dans ses bras (notons qu'elle n'avait pas prêté la moindre attention à ce qu'il venait de se passer).

Cela faisait bientôt 7 ans que Bill et Tom se connaissaient. D'abord ennemis de par leur différence de style, les deux jeunes s'étaient finalement trouvés des points communs qui les avaient fait se rapprocher au fil du temps. Jusqu'à sortir ensemble, il y a de ça 5 ans. Quelque peu choqués, leurs parents avaient vite compris que cette histoire là était vraiment sérieuse, et que s'y opposer n'aurait en rien changé l'amour que les deux garçons se portaient. C'est finalement en mars dernier que Tom avait fait sa demande de fiançailles. Il n'avait aucune notion du mot « mariage » chez les homosexuels, c'est donc pour ça qu'il s'était permis de faire comme si lui et Bill était un couple normal. Et le brun en avait été enchanté. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui, deux mois plus tard, demanda la main de Tom à son père. L'homme n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde. Ayant obtenu l'accord de leurs géniteurs, les deux amants s'étaient alors penchés plus sérieusement sur leur futur mariage. Comme ils s'en doutaient, impossible pour les homosexuels de s'unir, sauf en se pacsant. Se pacser était comme un accord entre les deux personnes, une preuve qu'ils veilleront toujours l'un sur l'autre. Ce n'était qu'une signature sur un bout de papier mais les garçons avaient décidé de la rendre plus importante que cela. D'un commun accord, ils s'étaient résolus à faire comme un vrai mariage. Et voilà où ils en étaient. Chacun dans une pièce différente, se préparant nerveusement à vivre le reste de leur vie l'un aux côtés de l'autre.

Bill s'affairait tranquillement à finir de se maquiller, sa mère le conseillant sur tel ou tel produit, lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Avant qu'un quelconque son ne puisse franchir ses lèvres, une tornade de broussaille noire fit irruption dans la chambre en hurlant. L'effet fut immédiat : Bill se glissa le crayon dans l'œil, sa mère tomba à la renverse (oubliant de s'accrocher au bord de la commode) et Tom arriva en courrant, alerté par l'infernal tohu-bohu. Le brun, qui pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes, se retourna et distingua vaguement la mère de Tom, puis Tom lui-même. Cette dernière vision lui fit écarquiller les yeux et pousser un cri. Il se leva subitement, pointant le blond du doigt.

- Toi ! Non ... tu ne devais pas !

Décontenancé, Tom s'approcha de Bill.

- Chut, bébé calme toi, fit-il, alors que l'androgyne reculait toujours, l'air épouvanté.

- Oh non Tom, dit moi que c'n'est pas vrai ... Tu m'as pas fait ça ...

- Mais fait quoi ? Bill, je ... oh non ...

Tom plaqua sa main devant sa bouche, semblant comprendre.

- Oh non chéri, je suis désolé ...

Bill commença à pleurnicher.

- Tom ...

- Oh Bill, putain ...

Tom s'avança et prit Bill dans ses bras, le serrant fort contre lui.

- Tu savais combien ça comptait pour moi, pleura l'androgyne.

- Oui mon ange, pardon, pardon ...

Le blond lui caressait les cheveux, le berçant doucement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa mère qui les regardait. Elle avait aidé Simone à se relever, et se mordillait à présent les doigts. Tom lui lança un regard noir et elle haussa les épaules.

Les cheveux aussi noirs que ceux de son fils étaient blonds, la mère de Tom portait également des dreads à la mode rasta. Elle était vêtue, pour l'occasion, d'un jean très évasé, d'une chemise orange pétante, et portait d'horribles lunettes de mouche qui lui donnait l'air d'une parfaite demeurée. Simone était, quant à elle, son parfait opposé. Parée d'une robe de soie blanche et légère, elle détestait par-dessus tout la mode hippie.

Simone épousseta son petit gilet blanc, là où la mère de Tom l'avait touchée. Elle renifla dédaigneusement et releva la tête et lançant un petit « hum » des plus significatifs. Karoline la toisa du regard et répliqua :

- A vos souhaits.

Simone lui tourna le dos et Karoline haussa de nouveau les épaules. Elle était partie chercher sa tasse de café qu'elle avait oublié à la cuisine, et buvait maintenant le liquide à petites gorgées.

Tom leva les yeux au ciel. Bill s'était calmé et il en profita pour questionner sa mère :

- Maman, mais pourquoi donc es-tu entrée dans la chambre en criant ?

Karoline redressa la tête et répondit du tac au tac :

- Eh bien mon fils, c'était tout bonnement pour ...

La femme se stoppa dans sa phrase, sa tasse de café en suspension. Tom l'encouragea :

- Pour ... ?

Sa mère se gratta la tête (de la main qui ne tenait pas la tasse de café).

- Mais pourquoi donc ? insista Tom, tapant le sol avec son pied.

La vieille rasta lança :

- Ah ça fiston, si je le savais, je te le dirais bien !

Le blond leva les bras au ciel :

- Misère !

Tom commençait juste à s'énerver. Avoir rendu Bill malheureux pour une raison injustifiée le rendait fou. Bill était son petit trésor et il détestait le voir dans un pareil état.

Karoline pencha la tête sur le côté, croyant certainement que cela l'aiderait à se souvenir de la raison pour laquelle elle avait causé tant de peine à Bill. Et la technique s'avéra excellente puisqu'elle beugla soudain :

- Ca y est ! Je l'ai !

Tom sursauta.

- Quoi donc ?

Sa mère continua :

- Je voulais tout simplement vous prévenir qu'il ne restait ...

Elle regarda sa montre et haussa les sourcils.

- Enfin, maintenant, qu'il ne reste exactement que dix minutes avant le rendez-vous à la mairie.

Elle sourit et Bill hurla. Sous le choc, la vieille renversa sa tasse de café qui, tenez-vous bien, atterri directement sur la belle veste du brun. Ce dernier se retint tout juste de ne pas lui sauter dessus. Il poussa une plainte déchirante et se précipita sur sa veste pour mieux l'emporter à la salle de bain.

Dès cet instant, Bill se jura qu'une distance d'au moins trois mètre s'imposerait entre sa future belle-mère et lui.

Il était dix heures moins quart du matin et Bill était déjà sur le point de se tirer une balle (notons qu'il était également en retard, mais cela, c'est secondaire. Quoique ...).

**

Bill et Tom courraient main dans la main vers la porte d'accueil de la mairie. Enfin courraient ... tout est relatif. La phrase plus exacte serait : Bill traînait Tom derrière lui en courrant vers la porte d'accueil de la mairie. Effectivement, si le blond avait fait un effort pour s'habiller en costard et cravate, il n'avait néanmoins pas pu se résigner à porter un pantalon qui le serrait d'un peu trop près. Et c'est ainsi que, selon la bonne vieille coutume, il s'était procuré un pantalon de costard, certes, mais taille XXL. Inutile d'ajouter que Bill avait été enchanté (comme je l'ai écrit plus haut, tout est relatif).

Tom et Bill courraient donc sur les pavés qui mènent de la mairie. Ils entrèrent en trombe dans le petit bâtiment et Tom s'écroula directement sur le sol, la main sur le cœur. Bill lui jeta un regard noir. Il s'avança vers la réception et une secrétaire les conduisit dans une petite salle où les attendaient tous leurs plus proches parents. Ils les saluèrent puis le maire fit son entrée. Bill et Tom furent alors invités à se rapprocher du petit bureau derrière lequel l'homme s'était posté. Deux feuilles de papier les attendaient, sur lesquelles étaient inscrites les formalités d'une telle union, ainsi que deux crayons. Georg et Gustav, leurs meilleurs amis, s'étaient eux aussi levés, faisant office de témoins. Le maire avait bien évidemment été prévenu que les deux garçons voulaient que leur accord se déroule comme un vrai mariage, aussi ne fit-il pas d'objection lorsque Bill, après avoir signé, demanda gentiment à Gustav s'il pouvait lui donner l'alliance que Tom porterait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. La larme à l'œil, Gustav plongea la main dans sa poche, puis dans l'autre. Il fronça les sourcils, puis réitéra son geste. Commençant légèrement à pâlir, il fouilla dans ses poches de veste, de chemise et alla même jusqu'à passer ses mains dans son boxer. Bill, visiblement décontenancé, questionna Gustav sur son drôle de comportement. Gustav poussa un gémissement plaintif et mit sa main devant sa bouche. Dans la salle, tout le monde retenait son souffle.

- Enfin Gustav, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as perdu cette alliance, rit nerveusement Bill.

Gustav n'avait pas perdu l'alliance de Tom. Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible.

Le petit blond bégaya :

- Je ... je ...

Bill se frotta les yeux avec les paumes de ses mains en chuchotant :

- Non ... non ... ce n'est pas possible, c'est un cauchemar ...

Il releva brusquement la tête et toisa Gustav du regard.

- Gustav, tu vas me retrouver cette alliance.

- O-oui oui.

Bill approcha sa tête de celle du blondinet qui transpirait maintenant à grosses gouttes.

- Gustav, tout de suite !

Bill avait certainement prononcé ces derniers mots plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, mais il était au bout du rouleau. Tom intervint :

- Enfin Gustav, souviens-toi. Qu'est ce que tu as fais juste avant de venir ici ?

Gustav bredouilla :

- Je ... je n'me souviens pas ... je ... oh !

Il piqua soudain un fard monumental et tourna sa tête vers Georg. Ce dernier sembla comprendre et ouvrit de grands yeux. Le blondinet s'écria soudain :

- Je sais où elle est !

Bill expira :

- Merci Seigneur !

Gustav sortit en trombe de la salle et revint quelques secondes plus tard, le petit anneau en or fièrement posé dans sa main. Bill sourit.

- Mais où diable l'avais-tu posé ? questionna le brun.

- Euh, elle a glissé lorsque j'étais aux toilettes.

Gustav jeta un coup d'œil furtif à Georg qui détourna le regard.

- Très bien, très bien !

Bill était ravi. Le maire rompit le silence et déclara :

- Bien ! Nous pouvons commencer.

Et, comme dans les rêves du brun, le maire prononça ces quelques mots :

- Bill Kaulitz, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Tom Trümper ici présent ?

Et Bill, des étoiles plein les yeux, répondit avec certitude :

- Oui je le veux.

Il regardait Tom en souriant. Et la petite voix dans sa tête lui entonna gravement un « c'est l'heure ». L'heure de quoi ? Bill n'en savait fichtrement rien. Ce qu'il pouvait prédire à cet instant, c'est qu'il ferait tout pour vivre heureux avec l'homme qu'il aimait, l'homme dont il était amoureux, l'homme qui avait fait chavirer son cœur.

Tom répondit à la même question par la même réponse sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Pour lui, ce petit jeu était stupide. Tom n'avait pas besoin de tout ça pour être heureux avec Bill, il le savait. Mais si cela faisait plaisir au brun, alors il était comblé.

Au moment où le maire chanta un « vous pouvez embrasser le marié » la mère de Tom fit irruption dans la salle, suivie de près par celle de Bill. Ahuris, les garçons observèrent leur parente respective s'écrouler sur le sol en respirant comme des vaches. La rasta redressa la tête et fit rapidement le tour de la situation : Tom, son alliance, le maire, les deux crétins de témoins et Bill, la nouvelle mariée. Elle poussa alors une exclamation d'horreur :

- Comment ? Vous ne m'avez pas attendu ?

Tom ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Arrivé à la mairie, il ne s'était absolument pas préoccupé des deux vieilles qui courraient loin derrière eux, bien trop absorbé par son futur mariage.

Il se précipita vers sa mère.

- Merde, Maman je suis désolé !

Sa mère fronça les sourcils. Simone posa alors sa main sur son épaule en souriant.

- Voyons Karoline, laissez ces enfants en paix. Après tout, les voir heureux suffirait à nous rendre heureuse, nous aussi.

Karoline observa sa rivale puis sourit.

- Vous avez raison Simone.

Puis, sans prévenir, elle s'avança vers la blonde et l'enlaça, pleurant de joie. Simone la suivit rapidement et Tom s'éloigna en soupirant. Il prit Bill par la main et les deux amants sortirent du bâtiment en courrant et en riant.

**

La salle que les garçons avaient louée se situait à une trentaine de minutes de la mairie. Une fois sortis, Bill & Tom s'étaient dirigés vers leur petite décapotable, le cœur léger. Lorsqu'ils avaient aperçu le petit bijou, leur sourire commun s'était peu à peu dissipé, laissant place à une expression d'horreur. En effet, la voiture avait été entièrement taguée à la peinture blanche et on pouvait lire ici et là des « just married » ou encore « peace & love » et même un « j'ai hâte de bouffer ». Bill bloqua sur cette dernière phrase, outré. Sa mère vint alors à sa rencontre.

- Alors mon chéri, ça te plait ? minauda-t-elle.

Bill, qui croyait à une plaisanterie, répondit :

- Maman, qui est l'auteur de ce carnage ?

La vieille s'offusqua :

- Mais enfin chéri, c'est nous !

Le brun manqua de s'étouffer :

- Comment ?

- Mais oui ! continua Simone. Toute la famille a participé ! Du pot de peinture aux rubans qui ornent les rétroviseurs en passant par les pinceaux, tout le monde y a mit du sien ! Puis chacun a laissé l'artiste qui reposait depuis trop longtemps en lui refaire surface.

Elle désigna la voiture d'un signe de tête.

- Et voila le résultat !

Bill se retint de dire qu'ils auraient mieux fait de laisser l'artiste là où il était. Il se tourna vers le bolide. Tom y faisait le tour, poussant de temps à autre des plaintes désespérées. Le brun sourit. Sa famille avait certainement cru bien faire. Même si le résultat était quelque peu ... étrange, il était content qu'ils aient pensé un peu à eux. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa mère qui observait la voiture d'un regard brillant. Il la saisit tout à coup dans ses bras, la remerciant.

- C'est normal mon lapin.

Elle lui tapota légèrement le dos.

- Aller, vas retrouver l'homme de tes rêves maintenant.

Elle rit nerveusement, les larmes commençaient à couler. Bill se redressa et elle caressa son menton.

- Et promet moi d'être heureux.

Bill sourit.

- Je te le promets maman.

Simone l'embrassa et il couru rejoindre Tom qui essayait vainement d'enlever l'un des horribles rubans roses collé au rétroviseur. Bill se retourna vers sa mère. Celle-ci lui fit un geste de la main en pleurant l'air de dire « aller, vas ! ». Le brun sourit et il entra dans la voiture, suivit de près par Tom qui s'offusquait toujours de la délinquance que pouvait avoir certains jeunes de nos jours. La voiture démarra et les deux mariés s'envolèrent vers leur future destination.

**

Bill apercevait Tom. Tom était nu. Bill souriait, il allait enfin pouvoir le toucher. Tom courrait partout, dans tous les sens. Bill ne savait quelle direction prendre, comment l'attraper. Il riait. Tom aussi. Bill allait faire l'amour à Tom tout de suite. Il ne pouvait plus attendre. Ses mains étaient si chaudes. Il voulait tellement le toucher... Tom s'arrêtait et se retournait enfin. Il semblait chercher quelque chose dans une poche visiblement incrustée dans sa peau. Il en sortait un objet de couleur bleue. Bill plissait les yeux mais n'arrivait pas à discerner la nature de cet objet. Jusqu'à ce que Tom ne le lui lance. La chose atterrit aux pieds de Bill. Il l'observa. Cela ressemblait étrangement à ...

« Un préservatif ? »

Bill fronçait les sourcils et regardait Tom en prendre un autre puis le lancer à la façon du premier. Le bout de plastic rose tomba directement dans les cheveux de Bill. Ce dernier allait protester lorsqu'une véritable pluie de préservatifs s'abattit sur lui. Il hurla et se tourna vers Tom dont il ne voyait plus que le sourire narquois, le reste de son corps caché par les moyens de contraception. Bill allait courir, mais il se rendit soudain compte qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger. Ses pieds semblaient être fixés au sol comme collés par de la glue.

Bill fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. Il ouvrit progressivement les yeux et se retrouva face à face avec Mathias et Henri, les fils d'un oncle du frère au père de l'ex-femme d'un cousin. Et tout ça du côté de sa mère. Les deux gamins étaient occupés à lui lancer les restes de gâteaux apéritifs. Lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent que Bill ne dormait plus, ils s'empressèrent de fuir. Le brun secoua la tête une deuxième fois. Il se trouvait dans les toilettes, adossé au sèche mains, qui devait être en route depuis un bon bout de temps, à compter la chaleur de ses propres mains. Il avait dû s'endormir ici après se les être soigneusement lavées, il ne se souvenait pas. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Il scruta les environs, se réveillant doucement. Le sèche mains s'était éteint et on entendait à présent le son sourd de la musique de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il se redressa et s'avança vers les miroirs.

En apercevant son reflet, il failli mourir d'une crise cardiaque. Des morceaux de gâteaux apéritifs jonchaient de toutes parts ses beaux cheveux, ainsi que sa chemise. Il gémi puis la retira précipitamment de son pantalon. Une pluie de miettes tomba alors sur le sol. Il la souleva et balaya son ventre de ses mains, débarrassant son corps du moindre petit détritus.

Il allait tuer ces mômes.

Soudain, la porte claqua et Tom fit irruption dans la pièce.

Depuis que Bill et Tom s'étaient pacsés, il y a de ça trois bonnes heures, ils n'avaient pas eu un moment pour eux. Ils s'étaient juste échangé deux trois mots à propos du traiteur et Bill avait fait deux trois remarques quant au pantalon de Tom, le reste du temps ayant été exclusivement réservé aux invités (qui s'étaient d'ailleurs montrés bien plus nombreux qu'ils ne devaient, mais passons). En effet, si un DJ avait spécialement été convoqué pour mettre l'ambiance, il en était tout autre pour le traiteur. Ce dernier s'était fait la malle, laissant Bill et Tom aux fourneaux. Et comme le hasard fait si bien les choses, le couple ne s'était pas trouvé réuni un seul instant dans cette charmante pièce qu'est la cuisine. Car comme la plupart des salles de fêtes, celle que les garçons avaient choisi était équipée d'une cuisine. Et ils avaient du gravement s'y coller. Dotés d'une famille quelque peu ... spéciale, Bill et Tom n'avaient pas voulu se risquer à les laisser aux cuisines, de peur de tout faire sauter. D'un point de vue extérieur, la scène aurait pu paraître paradoxale : le jour de leur mariage, de leur union, du moment le plus symbolique de leur vie, les deux amants devaient s'atteler à la modeste tâche qu'est la préparation des plats pour les invités.

Cela faisait deux heures bien sonnées que les deux jeunes satisfaisaient leurs hôtes lorsque Bill fut soudain prit d'une envie pressante. Après en avoir informé Tom, il était parti à la recherche d'une personne assez censée pour le remplacer. Ne trouvant mieux qu'une vieille tante arriérée, il se résolu à la laisser prendre sa place, son envie devenant plus qu'urgente. Il s'était alors rendu aux toilettes, et voila où il en était. Des morceaux de gâteaux apéritifs plein les cheveux. A cet instant, Bill croyait plus que tout à l'ironie du sort.

Bill tourna la tête.

- Tom ? interrogea-t-il. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Tom ne répondit pas. Il était figé sur un point du corps du brun et semblait faire monde à part. L'androgyne suivit le regard de Tom et tomba sur sa propre main, qui caressait son propre ventre, de sa propre initiative. Il déglutit.

Ce n'était en aucun cas intentionnel.

Il allait tout expliquer au dreadé lorsqu'il se retrouva brutalement plaqué contre le lavabo. Il eu à peine le temps de gémir qu'un souffle brûlant vint attaquer son cou et qu'une main ferme se resserra sur son entre jambes. Il ouvrit grand la bouche et gémit.

N'ayant pas eu sa dose d'adrénaline depuis la veille au soir, Bill réagissait aux moindres attentions de l'autre. Sans compter qu'il l'avait chauffé toute la matinée ...

Tom avait passé ses mains chaudes sous la chemise de Bill et caressait à présent la peau blanche et douce qui lui était offerte. Il frottait doucement son bassin à celui du brun, l'excitant d'avantage en lui susurrant des paroles obscènes. Son attention fut alors détournée par les petites pellicules blanchâtres qui ornaient la touffe de l'androgyne. Il ricana.

- Bill, c'est quoi ces trucs dans tes cheveux ?

Le brun soupira, agacé.

- Des miettes.

Tom fixa son homme, lui pinçant légèrement les fesses.

- Sexy, souffla-t-il.

- Ta gueule, répliqua Bill.

Tom lui lança son petit sourire en coin et ironisa :

- Tu es malpoli mon ange.

- Rien à foutre, rétorqua l'androgyne.

Bill était frustré, et, qui plus est, en manque de sexe. La bonne résolution pour Tom était juste de ne pas l'irriter encore plus. C'est ce qu'il fit en passant directement sa langue dans la bouche pulpeuse du brun. Ce dernier ouvrit de grands yeux qu'il referma directement en sentant le muscle de Tom lui chatouiller le palais. Il se joignit fougueusement au baiser pendant que les mains du blond s'affairaient à lui baisser son pantalon et son boxer. Bill était déjà dur et il soupira d'aise lorsque la bouche du dreadé vint doucement se poser contre son gland. Tom commença des mouvements le long de la verge du brun, glissant par la même occasion deux doigts entre ses fesses. Bill gémit. Son rythme cardiaque était quelque peu déréglé et il commençait à transpirer. Il avait les mains crispées au rebord du lavabo et ne captait plus que la délicieuse bouche de Tom qui suçait son sexe comme on suce une sucette, c'est-à-dire avec concentration et plaisir. A genoux sur le sol des toilettes, le blond faisait à présent des allers-retours entre les fesses de Bill, sa bouche toujours sur sa verge et son autre main en tenant la base. Bill allait s'écrouler lorsque la porte des toilettes claqua bruyamment. Tom sursauta, enfonçant ses doigts plus profondément dans le corps du brun qui poussa un gémissement et se déversa. Tom se délecta du liquide blanchâtre tandis que Bill s'écroulait sur le sol. Son pénis nettoyé, le blond tourna la tête vers l'entrée des toilettes, dans l'espoir de savoir quelle avait été la cause de l'orgasme du brun. Il poussa alors une exclamation d'effroi, le refroidissant automatiquement, en apercevant sa propre mère les mains plaquées devant sa bouche.

- Je ... tu ... enfin, Tom ... bégaya la rasta.

Tom se leva, époussetant ses vêtements, et s'avança vers Karoline.

- Maman, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, je ...

- Comment ? s'offusqua la dreadeuse, dont la voix partait étrangement dans les aigus. Tu crois que je ne sais pas à quel genre de pratiques étranges vous vous adonnez, toi et l'autre ?

Elle renifla dédaigneusement en observant Bill remettre rapidement son pantalon.

- Mais maman, je ... essaya le blond.

- Non mon fils. Tu es irresponsable.

Elle se pencha vers lui et murmura :

- Enfin Tom, n'importe qui aurait pu entrer ici !

- Maman, ces toilettes-ci sont fermées pour rénovation, tout le monde utilise celles juste en face.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna Bill qui les avait rejoint. Je n'savais pas ...

- Mon cœur, tu étais certainement tellement pressé que tu n'as pas vu le panneau interdit au public placardé sur la porte, sourit Tom.

- Oh, certainement, répondit Bill en haussant les épaules.

La rasta les regarda.

- Et moi qui croyais que tu ferais une bonne mariée ... pesta-t-elle en dévisageant le brun de haut en bas.

Sur ce, elle fit demi tour et sortit des toilettes, sans un mot de plus. Bill se tourna vers le blond.

Ce dernier soupira :

- Bah, laisse tomber, elle est bornée.

Bill lui caressa la joue et répondit :

- Je vais aller lui parler.

Tom haussa les épaules et Bill sortit des toilettes. Il rattrapa vite sa belle-mère et lui toqua dans le dos. La vieille fit demi tour et grogna lorsqu'elle aperçu l'homme qui devrait à présent lui servir de gendre. Bill parla :

- Karoline, je sais que nous n'avons jamais été en bons termes, vous et moi ...

La rasta leva les yeux au ciel. Bill ne se découragea pas pour autant et continua sur sa lancée.

- Mais je voulais vous dire que vous faites fausse route. J'aime votre fils autant que ma propre vie et jamais il n'aura meilleure mariée que moi.

La vieille cracha, baissant les yeux :

- Une mariée n'a pas de pénis, mon petit.

Deux minutes plus tard, Bill était de retour dans les toilettes.

- Alors ? questionna Tom.

Bill se dirigea vers un des miroirs.

- T'as raison, elle est bornée.

Il ouvrit la molette d'eau froide, sans avoir remarqué qu'il n'y avait plus de robinet. Un jet puissant fit alors irruption du trou, venant inonder le pauvre Bill. Il poussa un cri de rage et tourna la molette en sens inverse, tentant d'arrêter l'eau. Lorsqu'il y parvint, on aurait tout simplement dit qu'il venait de sortir de la douche. Il respira bruyamment, les mains posées sur le bord du lavabo.

Il tourna la tête vers Tom.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu m'aider, non ?

Tom haussa les épaules et sourit :

- Tu avais l'air de bien te débrouiller, et au moins, les miettes sont parties.

- Connard.

Tom rit.

Une énorme explosion se fit soudain entendre, suivie d'un silence. Bill et Tom redressèrent la tête, et se regardèrent, une expression d'incompréhension sur leur visage. Puis des cris retentirent, suivis de près par des hurlements de peur. Les garçons se précipitèrent vers la sortie des toilettes et longèrent le couloir qui menait à la salle de danse. Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte, un véritable chaos régnait dans la pièce. Les chaises et tables avaient été renversées, quelques projecteurs étaient tombés, laissant des débris de verre sur le sol, les lumières étaient éteintes et la cuisine flambait. Les gens, affolés, courraient en hurlant dans tous les sens, agitant leurs bras et priant pour que l'ont vienne les sauver. Si cette scène avait été un film, Bill, aurait certainement hurlé à ces crétins de sortir de la salle par la porte d'entrée, rien de plus évident. Mais cette scène n'était pas un film et Bill n'était pas acteur. Cependant, ces gens étaient crétins.

Tom hurla à Bill qu'il allait les faire sortir et Bill acquiesça, trop abasourdit pour faire le moindre geste.

Tout son projet se réduisait en cendre. Tout ce dont pourquoi il avait luté, son mariage, sa fête, son festin, avait été réduit en cendre par la journée la plus malchanceuse de sa vie.

Il sortit son portable de sa poche et composa le numéro des pompiers.

Les hommes arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard et firent irruption dans la salle pour éteindre le feu « qui avait du se propager dans une bonne partie du bâtiment » pensa Bill. Il s'était assis sur un petit banc dehors, non loin de la salle, la tête entre les mains, pensant à quoi aurait pu ressembler sa journée s'il n'avait porté le mot « poisse » sur son visage. Soudain, un pompier vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et le questionna :

- Bill Kaulitz ?

Le dit Bill se redressa.

- Oui, c'est moi.

L'homme s'exclama, pointant sa touffe du doigt :

- Mais, que vous est-il arrivé ?

Bill fronça les sourcils et porta les mains à ses cheveux. Ils étaient encore mouillés de l'incident dans les toilettes.

- Oh, ce n'est rien, une petite douche.

Il sourit et l'homme le regarda étrangement.

- Je viens vous faire le rapport des dégâts, continua-t-il aucunement déconcentré par l'attitude du brun.

- Allez-y, soupira Bill.

- Bien. D'après nos informations, une personne de votre famille aurait pulvérisé la flamme d'un briquet avec de la laque. L'engin se transformant en véritable bombe, la personne l'aurait lâché sur une des cuisinières qui aurait ensuite explosé. Heureusement, quelqu'un a été assez intelligent pour attraper l'extincteur et éteindre le début d'incendie. Résultat : une cuisinière brûlée et aucun blessé.

Le brun était ahuri. La salle n'avait donc rien ? Mais qui donc avait pu être aussi courageux pour aller éteindre le feu ? Il scruta tous les individus qui composait sa famille et ne trouva personne à la hauteur d'un tel acte. Il se tourna vers le pompier qui cherchait quelques papiers administratifs dans sa mallette, et demanda :

- Excusez-moi monsieur, mais qui est l'homme qui a éteint l'incendie ?

Le pompier observa la foule et pointa un grand blond aux dreadlocks du doigt.

- C'est lui.

Bill sourit et observa son homme discuter avec d'autres pompier. Le blond croisa le regard de Bill et lui envoya un baiser avant d'aller consoler les quelques personnes ayant du mal à se remettre de leurs émotions.

**

Le pompier serra chaleureusement la main de Bill.

- Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir du gâcher votre fête.

Bill s'exclama :

- Oh, vous savez, au point ou j'en suis, plus rien ne m'étonne !

L'homme ne sembla pas comprendre et sourit avant de s'en retourner vers son camion. Bill soupira. Soudain son pépé Markus, le père de sa mère, vint se poster à ses côtés. Bill le regarda et entonna :

- Ah pépé Markus ! On m'en aura fait voir aujourd'hui !

Il ponctua ses paroles par une petite tape sur l'épaule de son grand père qui failli recracher ses poumons. Le vieillard beugla :

- Hein ?

Bill sursauta et porta la main à son cœur.

- Putain pépé, tu m'as fait peur !

- Hein ? répéta l'homme, tel un vieux jouet détraqué.

Bill dévisagea son grand-père et se souvint soudain que le vieil homme était sourd comme un pot. Il ricana, et tapota une nouvelle fois son dos avant de rentrer dans la salle des fêtes.

**

Bill s'affala sur son canapé en soupirant de bien être.

La fête s'était finie vers vingt-trois heures et les garçons étaient à présent de retour chez eux. Les adieux avec la famille n'avaient pas étés difficiles, Bill et Tom voulant juste être seuls. Après l'incendie, tout le monde était tranquillement retourné à l'intérieur, faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé. Bill et Tom avaient laissé, non sans une certaine réticence, leur mère aux cuisines, ces dernières se montrant enfin utiles. Le brun avait demandé des explications à son homme, quant à l'origine du feu. Tom lui avait expliqué que, pour partir à sa recherche, il avait laissé la cuisine à mémé Gretel, sa grand-mère du côté de son père, qui l'avait refilée à son neveu Joslin. Après avoir changé une bonne vingtaine de fois de propriétaire, la cuisine avait finie par atterrir aux mains Mathias et Henri, les deux jumeaux. Les gamins n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de foutre le feu à la bombe de laque de Bill, qu'ils avaient volé dans son sac. Après avoir ouvert la porte et fait sortir la foule, Tom s'était précipité vers l'extincteur et avait éteint le feu. Les pompiers avaient juste dû s'assurer que les lieux étaient sans risques, et ils étaient rentrés à la caserne.

La fiesta avait donc continué, non sans quelques pépins, mais rien de plus grave que tout ce que les garçons avaient vécu aujourd'hui. Ils avaient pu pleinement profiter de leurs proches (c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire). Et puis ils avaient été gâtés. En effet, chaque invité avait apporté un petit cadeau. Cela allait de la brosse à dent à la nouvelle voiture en passant par l'appareil photo numérique (qu'ils n'avaient pas manqué de remplir) et la nouvelle bombe de laque. Bill avait également reçu une enveloppe remplie d'un jus de poisson pourri de la part des deux jumeaux. C'est à ce moment la qu'il avait perdu tout contrôle de lui-même et avait sauté de sa chaise en hurlant qu'il allait tuer ces gamins.

Bref, la journée avait été remplie en émotions et ce soir, Bill était tout simplement à bout. C'était comme si sa famille s'était acharnée sur eux, un coup tête à claque, un coup adorable.

- Quelle journée quand même, s'exclama soudain Bill.

Tom rit et se pencha sur le canapé, posant chastement ses lèvres sur celles de son homme.

- Tu as raison, mais maintenant, tout ce qui compte, c'est que l'on soit ensemble et que tu m'appartiennes enfin totalement.

Tom sourit narquoisement et Bill répliqua :

- Pardon ?

Il se redressa et fronça les sourcils en regardant Tom d'un air outré.

- Je te signale que c'est toi qui m'appartiens et non l'inverse.

- C'est ça, répondit Tom. On règle ça tout à l'heure.

Il lança un clin d'œil très significatif à Bill et se retourna. Ce dernier haussa les sourcils et s'élança à sa suite, se dirigeant déjà vers la chambre à coucher. Sur le chemin, il s'amusait toucher les fesses du blond et à lui mordiller l'oreille en rigolant. Arrivés à destination, Bill susurra :

- J'crois bien qu'on va régler ça tout de suite ...

Et il poussa Tom sur le lit. Le blond ne protesta pas, c'était tout à fait ce qu'il attendait. Bill rampa sur son corps, roulant des hanches et ponctuant le tout d'un petit sourire « à bander » pensa Tom. Lorsqu'il atteignit son visage, il embrassa brutalement le blond, entrant sa langue trouée dans sa bouche, raclant son palais et suçant ses lèvres. Bill voulait pouvoir extérioriser toute la colère accumulée lors de cette journée. Il attrapa Tom par la cravate et le força à s'allonger sur lui, inversant ainsi leur position. Tom suivait le mouvement, ne pouvant que gémir de plaisir.

Si Bill était d'un caractère particulièrement nerveux, Tom, lui, était plutôt du genre calme et posé. Des deux, il avait toujours été le plus soumis.

Le brun avait écarté les jambes, le corps du dreadé s'emboîtant parfaitement entre. Même en dessous, Bill dominait. Il donna un coup de bassin significatif et Tom ouvrit la bouche en entamant une série de vas et viens enivrants. Leur respiration commençait à se faire saccadée et le brun était foutrement excité. Il repoussa violemment le dreadé et le plaqua contre le matelas. Tom était habitué à ces changements soudains de position. Il faut dire que, copulant depuis bientôt 5 ans, les deux garçons avaient atteint ce que l'on pouvait appeler la perfection dans l'art de faire l'amour.

Bill était très énervé. Il avait placé ses avant-bras de chaque côté du visage de Tom, ses cheveux retombaient souplement sur l'oreiller et ses sourcils étaient froncés. De petite gouttes de sueur perlaient sur leurs deux visages et chacun avait plongé son regard dans celui de l'autre.

Soudain, Bill empoigna lentement quelques dreads, tirant ainsi la tête du blond vers l'arrière. Ce dernier gémit et Bill enfouit sa tête dans son cou, suçotant, mordillant et tiraillant la peau qui lui était offerte. Il fit ensuite descendre ses mains le long du corps de l'autre, le pressant par endroit, et déboucla sa ceinture. Tom avait chaud. Il tournait sa tête de gauche à droite, s'accrochant désespérément aux vêtements de Bill. La bouche toujours dans son cou, ce dernier tira brusquement sur son pantalon, l'envoyant valser plus loin.

Il relaissa son bassin tomber sur Tom qui ne savait visiblement plus ou donner de la tête. Bill se comportait comme une vraie brute. Il poussait sur son corps, faisait frotter son pantalon contre le boxer du blond, l'allumant un peu plus à chaque à-coup.

Puis, sans prévenir, il l'attrapa par les cheveux et le balança contre le mur, le forçant à tenir debout.

- Alors, qui appartient à l'autre maintenant, grognait Bill alors qu'il retournait Tom face au mur.

Il plaqua sa main sur son crâne et plaça sa tête de profil, la plaquant contre le mur. Il se colla derrière lui et Tom gémit. Du plus loin qu'il se souvenait, Bill n'avait jamais été aussi agressif. Et Dieu seul sait combien de fois ils avaient baisé. Mais diable, ce nouveau Bill ne lui déplaisait pas du tout.

Le brun pressa son corps contre celui de l'autre plus fortement.

- Alors ? répéta-t-il. Réponds.

- Je ... je ... balbutia Tom alors que Bill plongeait ses mains dans son boxer pour mieux lui retirer.

- Tu ? répondit-il dénudant son homme un peu plus

Il balança le sous-vêtement et passa directement deux doigts entre ses fesses.

- Ahh, Bill ... soupira le blond lorsque Bill força de ses doigts la barrière de chair.

- Tais-toi, siffla l'androgyne, lâchant sa tête pour empoigner sa verge.

Tom poussa un gémissement plaintif. Le brun amorça un va et vient sur le pénis gonflé qu'il tenait entre ses doigt, s'attardant de temps à autre sur le gland rougit.

Les jambes de Tom tremblaient et il suppliait intérieurement Bill de le finir sur le champ. Ses mains étaient posées contre le mur et ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans la tapisserie. Et il fut entendu puisque l'androgyne retira soudainement ses doigts et sa main pour mieux abaisser sa braguette et son pantalon. Il attrapa ensuite le blond par les hanches et dirigea son sexe plus que dur entre ses cuisses. Il poussa et entra en lui comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie (ce qui n'est pas totalement faux). Tom hurla et Bill cria un « putain » très significatif. Il chercha directement la prostate du blond, ne tardant pas à la trouver. Pour l'aider, Tom a cambré au maximum son dos, laissant à Bill une pleine vue sur son postérieur alléchant. L'androgyne débuta alors des allers et venues dans le corps de son amant, respirant irrégulièrement au creux de son oreille.

- Alors Tom, réussit à cracher Bill entre deux coups de rein, réponds.

- Je ... ahh ... je t'aime !

L'androgyne ne put s'empêcher d'être étonné. Il déplaça une de ses mains dans la chevelure du blond qui continua :

- Hum, oh oui Bill, comme ça ... ahhh ...

Bill avait empoigné la verge du dreadé de son autre main et reprit :

- Redis-le.

- Je t'aime Bill, répondit Tom.

Bill allait bientôt jouir.

- Encore mon amour, encore, t'arrêtes pas, fit-il dans un excès de tendresse.

- Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, entonna le blond dont la voix se faisait plus rauque et plus plaintive.

Le brun accéléra ses coups de rein. Il re-plaqua Tom contre le mur et poussa plus fort contre lui. Le blond hurlait maintenant des « je t'aime » sans s'arrêter et Bill lui mordait l'épaule. C'est dans un dernier effort qu'ils se libérèrent, Bill dans Tom et Tom ... sur la tapisserie. Le blond s'écroula, suivit de près par son homologue. La respiration bruyante, ils s'allongèrent sur le dos, reprenant peu à peu leurs esprits. Quelques minutes plus tard, Bill se leva et porta Tom jusqu'au lit où il l'allongea, faisant de même.

**

Le lendemain matin, Bill se réveilla avec, en tête, cette étrange voix qui a le don de vous mettre mal à l'aise en vous entonnant gravement un « debout Bill ! Et le petit déjeuner ? Ton mari ne va pas attendre éternellement ! Allez, bouge-toi ! ».

Bill sursauta et s'assit brusquement dans son lit, la main sur le cœur. Il regarda à côté de lui : pas de Tomi.

Arrivé en bas des escalier, il aperçu son homme préparant le petit déjeuner en sifflotant. Bill sourit. Il avait vraiment de la chance d'être tombé sur un garçon pareil. Il s'avança vers le blond dont le visage s'éclaira lorsqu'il le vit. Il l'embrassa chastement et le dreadé questionna :

- Alors, bien dormi ?

- Comme un bébé, répondit le brun. Faut dire qu'avec la débauche d'hier, je ne pouvais que bien dormir.

Tom ricana.

- Ca tombe bien parce que j'ai une assez mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer.

Bill fronça les sourcils.

- Comment ça ?

- Ta mère vient d'appeler, elle a décidé d'organiser une petite réunion de famille post-mariage. Et nous y sommes, bien évidemment, conviés.

Bill sauta de sa chaise en hurlant un « QUOI ? » des plus désespéré.

Tom se mit alors à rire et continua :

- Mais non ! J'rigole !

Et Bill, de la fumée sortant des narines, s'élança vers le blond dont le sourire s'évanouit immédiatement.

- Et merde.


End file.
